


Bunny

by elixirfields



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, some slight angst too i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixirfields/pseuds/elixirfields
Summary: Akane, unwittingly to herself, reaches out.





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> aha i'm super nervous about posting this but. nothing ventured nothing gained i guess! this is my first proper finished attempt at writing something with a semblance of a structured story in a long ass time so i may be rusty and it should probably be considered somewhat experimental?? that said i wanted to get it out there as an exercise in self confidence if nothing else!! big shout out to Kaitlin and Claire for letting me use their wonderful OCs, Kait's Laurent and Tsukuyomi and Claire's Raigo. they're both awesome friends and talented writers in their own right who inspire me!! you can find kait's work over at https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitlin , please check it out, give kudos to her great stuff and all that jazz!!!

“I brought a gift.” Akane mumbled, almost indistinguishable as she stood awkwardly in the doorway, but Raigo caught it and raised an eyebrow. “For the kid.” she quickly added. Despite the surprise evident on both their faces, Laurent opened his mouth to protest that their son had a name, but was quickly cut off by Raigo before the two could begin exchanging verbal jabs. 

“That’s… very kind of you.” he said, unsure how to approach this situation himself, despite his honestly sincere tone. “What is it?” Laurent cut in, not entirely unkindly but the suspicion in his tone evident. He quietly dreaded the thought of what Akane decided a suitable gift would be for a child. 

Hesitantly, Akane rummaged in the loose burlap sack that serviced as a travelling pack for herself, and brought out…. A toy. After recovering from his initial surprised relief, Laurent looked to meet Akane’s eyes. “It’s… interesting.” he said, unsure how to respond to this honest gesture of affection, something he was quite unused to seeing firsthand from the usually guarded woman. 

His response was not disingenuous or made in unkind spirit, however. Interesting was certainly the word for the toy, in a fascinating and rather endearing way. It was unlike any creature either Laurent or Raigo had seen before. A small, peanut shaped body with wiry little limbs, a huge tuft of grey-white fur wrapped around its upper chest and neck. Beady little blood red eyes stared empty out of an egg shaped head, a peculiar three pronged symbol of dark fur coloured between them. Great, feather like ears stuck from the top of its head, and a large ball of the same grey white fur stuck from its behind, twice the size of its entire body. It took them both several moments to realise Akane was stiffly holding her arms out, offering the toy to them. Gingerly, Raigo took it from her and she quickly brought her arms back to herself. 

“I saw some of them on my travels.” Akane divulged. “I’d never seen them before, nor anything quite like them, really. They reminded a lot of the ki- of Tsu.” she said, catching herself quickly at the end, not unnoticed by either of the fathers in the room. “How so?” Laurent replied, absent mindedly surprising himself at the honest curiosity in his response, finding himself wanting to understand her reasoning, rather than shooting straight to the defence on how she could compare their son to whatever it was. 

“They were quick and crafty in a way you wouldn’t expect – I watched all manner of angry beasts try to catch them, all of them in vain.” Akane said, a subtle fondness gradually creeping into her tone. Raigo grinned, knowing exactly what she was getting at. “Just like someone we know” he said, turning his gaze to Laurent. Laurent found himself touched. He knew his son would adore the toy – its unorthodox appearance exactly the sort of thing Tsu would attach to. “But where did you get a plush toy of such a thing?” Laurent asked, fascinated. 

Akane diverted her gaze. “I have a.. habit, of sketching any creatures or monsters I’ve never seen or heard of before.” she divulged. “So I had one custom made, based off my drawings.” As innocuous as the confession was, she found herself uncomfortable, unused to divulging anything nearly so personal to anyone, let alone two men with whom her relationship was still rather stiff and uncertain. Usually, it leaned more towards venomous with the silver tongued mage, when their opinions or courses clashed (something Akane knew was almost entirely attributed to her, loath as she would be to admit it.)

Despite the awkwardness in Akane’s explanation, both Raigo and Laurent found their hearts soften a little. “I think he’ll absolutely adore it. He’s asleep right now, but we’ll be sure to give it to him in the morning.” said Raigo. Akane, smiling slightly, nodded to them both, and turned to see herself out. Surprising everyone, however, least of all Laurent himself, the Elezen spoke up. “Have you eaten yet this evening?”  
Trying and failing not to appear outwardly startled, Akane stumbled for a response. “I- Well-” Taking a quick breath, she collected her thoughts. “I was just about to head back into Kugane to find a tavern – hopefully one with a room for the night.” 

All at once, Laurent really took in Akane’s appearance. She looked, quite frankly, a mess. She desperately needed a bath, patches of blackened dirt (mixed with at spots with what he knew was dried blood – whose it was was anyone’s guess) covering the visible parts of her body. Her eyes seemed to barely support their lids, dark bags hanging beneath them. For the first time, he found himself truly seeing her, beyond all he had known of the aloof, ill-tempered vagabond, beyond the stoic, seemingly unshakeable demeanour. Laurent had seen her fight, fought along side her, and seeing her fighting prowess firsthand was enough to send the fear of the twelve and every other deity that those who beheld her worshipped straight to the core of their soul. He realised, truly, that she was as human as him, his partner, his sweet innocent boy sleeping soundly in his room, whom she had gone out of her way in her exhausted, dishevelled state to bring this absurd toy. All of a sudden, he found himself feeling very sad, and inexplicably, somewhat ashamed. 

“Finding somewhere in that city with a clean bed, hot bath and edible food that isn’t already packed to the brim and won’t set you back a limb to rent is not likely. No, you’ll eat with us here and know a good bathe and soft bed without parting with whatever gil you have. Come, I’ll ready the guest room.” instructed Laurent. Before either his lover or newly proclaimed guest could react, he briskly turned his heel and set off to his tasks. Raigo turned to Akane, who was looking at him nonplussed, and simply shrugged and gave a toothy grin. “Guess you get to give Tsu the gift personally. Hope you like curry.”

It wasn’t until she was sitting on the futon in the guest room hours later, after the comforting meal, letting her hair dry by the cool window breeze, that she realised the thought of refusal hadn’t even crossed her mind. 

*****************************

The next morning, Tsu clutched the newly dubbed ‘Bunny’, squealing in delight as he ruffled his cheek in its soft fur. Akane didn’t end up giving it to him herself, Laurent waking up the sound of her attempting to quietly leave at the crack of dawn. He knew there was no use in trying to stop her, but he left her with the promise that she was welcome anytime. Akane nodded at him, and decided next time she’d stay long enough to give Tsu the gift herself.


End file.
